ANOTHER Q & A STORY! DEATH NOTE!
by RaiRai13
Summary: My sister and I got REALLY bored one day, so I asked her to be apart of this fanfic and help me with the uh...craziness. ALL DEATH NOTE CHARCTERS ARE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! I just want you to know that this is another story to get me off of my writer's block here! My little sister is helping me here with the first chapter! So give it up for I-Hate-Blonde-Jokes#1!!!

(CHEERS IN THE BACKGROUND!!!!)

(-Sister walks in-) [P.S. I'm gonna call her 'Sister' unless I feel like typing her Penname! =)]

Sister: Hey! Why couldn't I say hi?!?!?!?!?!

RaiRai (THAT'S ME!!!): 'Cause I'm older than you and this is MY fanfiction account! XD

Sister: (-pouts-)

RaiRai: Just say hi to everyone!!!!!

Sister: HI!!!!!!!

RaiRai: Hey blondie! Waz up?

Sister: (-Whacks RaiRai uptop head-)

RaiRai: OWWWWWWW!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!

Sister: (-sticks tongue out-) 'Cause I'm younger than you! So I can!

RaiRai: MOM!!!

Momzie (She's not part of this fic ;p): I'm not part of it!

RaiRai: (-pouts-) ANYWAYS! ON TO THE FIC!

Sister: Warning: The results of this fanfiction is due to the highly imaginable and totally made up version of RaiRai's so-called "Healthy Rush". Please fasten you seatblets and enjoy the story! ;p

RaiRai: Okay! Now what are we doing again?

Sister: I have no clue...

RaiRai (whispering): See? I told you that she was blonde! ;p

Sister: (-punches RaiRai in the arm and in the back of the head-)

RaiRai: OW! OW! OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!!!!!

Sister: Ooooooo! BACON!

RaiRai: ?

RaiRai: Okay, now I remember what we're doing! We're now starting our little torchure questions and answers FanFic of...(-drumrolls-) DEATH NOTE!!!!!!!

Sister: YAY!!!!!!...wow...

RaiRai: . .. Okay! Now let's introduce the cast of this fanfiction! So Sis, what characters from Death Note would you like on here?

Sister:...People...

RaiRai: I meant from Death Note

Sister:...FROM DEATH NOTE!!!!!

RaiRai: BE SPECIFIC!!!!!!

Sister: PEOPLE FROM DEATH NOTE!!!!

RaiRai: I MEANT WHICH ONES!!!!!

Sister: PEOPLE!!!!

RaiRai: FINE THEN! I'll introduce them then...

Sister: NO I WANNA DO IT!!!!!

RaiRai: Okay then do it!!!!

Sister: L, Misa, Light, Mello, Naomi Misora, Near, Watari, Matsuda, Chief Yagami, Mogi, Wedy, Aiber, Ryuk, Rem, and...PEOPLE!!!!

RaiRai: (-Rolls eyes-) Okay then! You guys can also ask US anything if you want, just in case you have a brain fart!

Sister: yeah, 'cause you get those all of the time!;P

RaiRai: IT'S CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!

Sister: Yeah right...

RaiRai: THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED!!!!

Sister: Okay! I just don't know who would put a block in front of a writer...XD

RaiRai: Moron...

Sister: You're the moron!

RaiRai: On what planet?

Sister: The planet you come from! XD

RaiRai: Then what planet do you come from?

Sister: TOLITE WORLD!!!!!!!!

RaiRai: T.T. Why was I cursed to be related to such a moron?

Sister: TOLITES!!!!!!!

RaiRai: (-sighs-) Well at least I'm only half related to you...

Sister:...=)...PUDDING! XD

RaiRai: Okay! Moving on!

Sister:...uhhhhhhhhhhhh...

RaiRai: (-Slaps forhead-)

Sister: Hi...Hi...OMIGOSH HI!!!!!!

RaiRai: (-Slaps forhead...again-) Okay now! We'll be waiting for your reviews peoples!

Sister: AND DON'T FORGET TO ASK US QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!

RaiRai:...yeah...uh...bye...

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR(RaiRai): BILL KAULITZ IS SEXI! IF YOU AGREE WITH THIS LET ME KNOW SO THAT I CAN ADD YOU TO MY GROWING LIST OF BUDDIES!!!!!!

RaiRai: REVIEW PLEASE!

Sister: YOU GET BACON!

RaiRai and Sister: REVIEW!!!!!


	2. RAWR!

RaiRai: HI THERE PEEPS! My sister and I got really bored with waiting for reviews to be submitted, so this chapter is ALL about me and my sista being crazy and torchuring the characters...with one guest here...**KuraiSeken!!!!!**

**Okay...so far, it's becoming a bit like tosh. Your humor is okay, and I like how you portray the annoyingness of little sisters, but the death note characters haven't had a say yet, which is what puts it down a bit. Plus, it's all a little silly right now.  
**

RaiRai: (-cat claws-) Rawr! Dind't have to be so testy!

Sister: (-still thinking of what to say-)

**Anyways...here is a few questions question I'd like to ask L, Misa and Light. First for L: "I know L Lawliet is your real name, but who in their right mind would call their son "L"? Seriously!" **

L: I don't know...I was an orphan...

**Now for Misa: "What would you do if you found out that Light was gay? I know you've always suspected L of being 'on the other side of the fence', but how would you react if you found out he liked your Light-kun?"**

Misa: Light would NEVER be gay! And how could L be like that anyways? I mean, HE'S the one who grabbed my butt!

Light: No comment...

RaiRai: (-Covers sister's eyes/ears-) Hey! No bad words here! WE HAVE A LITTLE GIRL HERE!

Sister: (-swats RaiRai's hands away-) I'm not THAT little!

RaiRai: (-Smiles-) Oh, I wasn't talking about JUST you...(-looks at Light-)

Light: Hey!

**Okay, now for Light: "If you had never found the Death Note, and you could go into the Police Force for some reason, what occupation would you take up, knowing that in this scenario, you are somewhat innocoent, and - although you know the world is rotting - don't have the power to do anything about it."**

Light: Well, I would say just because my father is in the police force I would anyways. But if it involved L, then maybe I would most definately...

Misa: (-looks at Light-)

Light: (-panicky-) NO! NOT LIKE THAT! ****

Sister: ?

RaiRai: (-slaps forhead-)

**Well, that's it for now. I hope one of my questions do get answered on here, because that would be so cool! Well, SEE YA!**

RaiRai: Kayzees buddie! Thnx for the review!

RaiRai: NOW IT'S OUR TURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Sister: (-steps away slowly-)

**RaiRai: So...Mello...WHERE'D YOU GET UR PIMP COAT?  
**  
Mello: That's MY secret...XD

**Sister: Aizawa...how do you get your hair like that...I mean C'MON!  
**  
Aizawa: It's natural! (-Fluffs hair-)

**RaiRai: Okay, Light...I DON'T LIKE YOU!**

Light: Hey! That's not a question!

**RaiRai: I know! XD**

**Sister: Misa, would you love Light if he wasn't Kira?**

Misa: Oooo, good question. Maybe, it depends if there was some other way I would've ended up meetin him!

**RaiRai: Okay, Near. Is your hair color natural**

Near: yes

**RaiRai: Well THANKS for the small answer!**

Near: No problem...

**RaiRai: =(**

**Sister: L, when you moved from England, did you change your name to L because you didn't like your real name?**

L: My name has always been known as L, and I wouldn't say that I hated my real name, but I had always preferred L.

**RaiRai: (-giggles-) Isn't he ADORABLE!**

**Sister: Oh My God RaiRai! QUITE BEING A FANGIRL!**

**RaiRai: (-shrink away-)...she scares me...**

All Characters: (-sweatdrop-)

**RaiRai and Sister: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
**

**RaiRai: And don't forget, if you have a brain buster on questions, you can ALWAYS ask US stuff! XD**

**RaiRai: Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

**REVIEW! YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**END CHAPTER...**


	3. Lonely

**RaiRai: Okay, let's start everyone off with a new reader to this story! Oh yeah, and my sister's not here, she's still at school! So you've got little ol' me! XD**

All Characters: (-unethusiastically-)...yay...

**animorphsfreakgirl**

**hi!i don't like light either. or near. GO DIE IN A HOLE NATE! AND TAKE KIRA AND YOUR SKANKY GF WITH YOU! now, NAOMI! OMG YOU ROCK HARD GIRLFRIEND! but just IMO i don't think raye is right for you, which leads me to...  
questions!**

Naomi: Thanks! You rock too! And why not Raye? And I know it's your opinion, but why not?

RaiRai: This should be fun XD (GO BUDDIE!)

**1. naomi, you could date any death note character, EXCEPT FOR RAYE, who would you date?**

Naomi: Hmm...Tough question. I'd say...none...

RaiRai: Oooo, burn! ;p

All guys besides Raye: (-sigh-)

**2. mello, my friend and i can't agree, is chocolate spelled **  
**C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E, A-W-E-S-O-M-E, or both?**

Mello: I'd say both...CHHHHOOOOOCCCCOOOOLLLLAAATTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!

RaiRai: XD! I LOVE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!

**3. and near halle and light dead in holes yet?**

RaiRai: IDK, r they? 'Cause if they're not I will give you permission to give them dares!

**4. is B here? if so, what is his fave kind of jam?**

B: I like strawberry, what about you?

**5. can i have hugs from L,mello,matt,matsuda and ryuk?**

L: Okay...

Mello: Sure...

Matt: YAY!

Ryuk: No...

(-All said characters give hugs except for Ryuk-)

**6. ryuk, do you like bananas? does rem? are you two freindsies? did gelus like bananas? can i glomp sidoh?**

Ryuk: I don't know, I've never tried them. I prefer apples though.

Rem: no...

RaiRai: Sorry, I don't remember who Gelus and Sidoh are, but I'll look them up for you and add their names to the list in chapter 1 okay buddie?

**7. finally, rairai. are you aware that you are cool? i mean, where else can you ask all the death note characters questions at once?**

RaiRai: I know! I'm awesome! I LOVE YOU! But this is the ONLY story like this on the web, you should check out this author I know, their name is 'the reason you miss me'. She's got a death note question story too...but you'll still review here right? 'Cause she hasn't updated in a while! XD

**okay, byebyez  
amfg**

RaiRai: T.T I'LL MISS YOU!

**KuraiSeken**

**Aw, thanks for putting my questions up! I LUFF you guys for it!! Anyways, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings - I can actually be very judgemental when I'm in that mood...**

RaiRai: What mood? And it's okay! WE STILL LOVE YOU! 'Cause you were our first reviewer! XD

**If it makes you feel any better, this chapter was awesome! It was really funny, and cool, and I really hope that you guys don't grow up for a while yet because your immaturity is winning me over!**

RaiRai: I know! We've got skillz...well, I got skills cause sissy's not here yet! T.T I don't wanna grow up either, but I want to be an author when I grow up, so I'll still be a child on the inside if it makes you happy buddie! XD

**I'll be back with more questions later!**

RaiRai: AWWW!!!! And I was just starting to have fun! And if it's not too much of a bother, could you submit questions WITH your first review, because when you're a sighned author, you're not allowed to review the same chapter twice, so I'll have to update for your future questions kay?

**SEE YA!**

RaiRai: I'LL MISS YOU TOO!

**RaiRai: Okay, now let's get down to business...Light...I still hate you**

Light: Again...NOT A QUESTION!

**RaiRai: *grins***

**RaiRai: Okay, this is an idea from my sister, but she's not here, so I'll just post it for her...Misa...HOW CAN YOU BE SO PERKY ALL THE TIME?!?!?!?!**

**RaiRai: Again, not from me...**

Misa: What's wrong with perky?

**RaiRai: Okay...Mello, what's your favorite kind of chocolate?**

Mello: Milk...

**RaiRai: You know Milk Chocolate 'causes cancer right? (just a rumor peeps...EAT THE DANG CHOCOLATE!)**

Mello: So?

**RaiRai: *sighs* you're lucky that I think you're sexi or else I would beat the crap out of you!**

Mello: *grins and opens bar of chocolate*

**RaiRai: Okay last one...L, did you ever want to shoot Light in the head just for the heck of it? 'Cause I know that I've always wanted to! XD**

L: *shifty eyes*...maybe...

**RaiRai: Okay! Sorry for this being short and updated quickly! And for not being as funny as usual, but usually I need a bit more help from a certain SOMEONE who wasn't here today!**

**Sister: *walks in* So? What I miss?**

**RaiRai: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Sister: School?**

**RaiRai: Oh yeah...**

All characters: *sweatdrop*

**RaiRai: Okayzees! That's it for now!**

**Sister: Review! We likey the questions today!**

**RaiRai: How would you know what the questions were? You weren't ever HERE!**

**Sister: So? Can't I be nice?**

**RaiRai: I wish you could...**

**RaiRai: But yeah...REVIEW PEEPS! WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**END...for now...**


End file.
